1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly of a chair frame and a reinforcing rod unit, more particularly to a reinforcing rod unit provided at two ends thereof with two pivotal connector mechanisms which are coupled with the chair frame so as to prevent effectively the deformation of the chair frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, several straps (11) and a reinforcing rod (12) are provided on a chair frame (1) in a known manner. The chair frame (1) is U-shaped and has two parallel longitudinal frame portions. The straps (11) are stretched between the longitudinal frame portions. The reinforcing rod (12) has two L-shaped ends (12) respectively inserted into slots formed in the longitudinal frame portions of the chair frame (1) so as to prevent deformation of the longitudinal frame portions. However, the reinforcing rod (12) is too thin to prevent effectively the deformation of the longitudinal frame portions.